


The Proposal

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn tries various methods to figure out Poe’s “surprise” proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wasn't going to write about Poe's planned proposal, because I had no ideas, but corinneftw got me thinking about it, so this one's for you, corinneftw!
> 
> I had to age up Leia (well, really, Carrie Fisher) to make her the right age to have done some of the things she did in the 60s. Instead of 59, she’s 66.

Poe signaled the waiter, and Finn felt excitement rush through him.   _ This was it! _ The waiter signaled the band, who started playing something low and sweet, and the waiter handed Poe his guitar.  Poe stood, beginning to play and sing to Finn as the whole restaurant watched.  The band came out and joined Poe, and the rest of the restaurant seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation.  Poe knelt, and began to pull something out of his pocket -

Finn’s daydream was interrupted by a ringing sound coming from his laptop.  He clicked Accept. “Merry Christmas, princess!” Finn sat on the couch, bundled in a blanket because his personal furnace Poe had gone out to feed the animals.

“Merry Christmas, trooper.” From the background, Finn could tell that Rey was still on base for Christmas.  He felt sympathy that she didn’t get to spend Christmas with Jess, even though he knew she would argue that she was doing exactly what she wanted to be doing.

Finn held up a stuffed armadillo dressed in a mariachi outfit to the screen. “Really, Rey?  Really?  The company that makes these doesn’t deserve the money.”

Rey held up her beaver tchotchke. “You have no room to talk.  Although, this thing is so ugly, maybe it will cause all the other souvenirs to commit suicide.”

The banter with Rey did more to make Finn feel like home than the armadillo did. He cherished the feeling for a bit as Rey continued to bad mouth his gift.  When she finally wound down, Finn grinned. “I have news!”  She looked at him expectantly, and Finn really wished he had a ring to flash across the screen. “Poe proposed this morning!  And I said yes!”  Finn and Poe had agreed to keep the news to themselves until Poe had a chance to give his real proposal.  Finn liked keeping it secret, like it was something just for the two of them for now, but he also couldn't resist telling his best friend.  


“He proposed...today?” Rey asked, smiling but looking confused on Finn’s laptop screen, then quickly schooling her face into a serene expression.

Finn was  _ not _ having it. “Wait a second, you knew he was going to, but not today.” Finn knew that too, of course, but he hadn't known Rey knew, which meant Poe had been  _ consulting  _ Rey. There was silence as Rey looked offscreen. “Rey, spill your guts.  Now.”

“Sorry, duty calls.  No rest for the awesome.  Have to g-” She cut herself off and Finn imagined her frantically clicking the disconnect button.  He smirked.  He’d find a way to get her back later.

This opened a new line of thought for him, though.  Did he want to know what Poe was planning?  There was a voice in his mind screaming  _ YES! _ even as the romantic side of his brain wanted to be surprised.  _ It wouldn’t hurt to just make a few inquiries _ , Poe thought.  He noticed an incoming call from a fellow law student and decided that tomorrow was soon enough to try and find some answers.

\------------------------------------

Finn started with Jess, on the off chance that Rey hadn’t talked to her about his phone call the day before.

**Finn:** Hey gorgeous, how was Christmas?

**Jess:** Less fun without Rey.  But the parents were tolerable.

**Finn:** Good to hear.  So, ready for some news?

**Jess:** Lay it on me.

**Finn:** I think Poe’s getting ready to propose.  You know Poe, all swagger.  But he seems nervous this week.  


                Finn patted himself on the back for this particularly clever setup.

**Finn:** Have Poe and Rey been talking?  Has she told you anything about this?  

**Jess:** Rey told me that he proposed yesterday.  What exactly are you trying to do here, Finn?

**Finn:** Uh… nothing. Gotta go.

_ Well that went well. _

\------------------------------------

Finn’s next attempt happened to be Leia as he was studying in the main house. She had yet to mention anything about the big news, so Finn was fairly confidant she didn’t know yet.  Finn was sure Poe would confide secret proposal plans to the woman who was basically his replacement mother.

He decided to try a different tactic with Leia. “Leia, how did you and Han decide to get married?” he asked, all innocence.

She looked up from doing the dishes, sponge still in her hand, and got a faraway look in her eyes.  “Han and I, we were never the traditional type.” She chuckled, mostly to herself. “In fact, we danced around the subject for many years, until Ben was born and it was more convenient to make things official, legally.  Sometimes I long for those carefree years, though.  The 60’s, Finn, were amazing. No boundaries, no judgements, no defining relationships.  I can’t stand what happened to the boomers, growing up to be so tight assed and giving birth to an even more tight ass generation.  At least your generation seems to be working in the right direction.” She sighed, continuing to reminisce. “‘69 was one of the best summers of my life. I met Han, we picked up this cute boy named Bach on a road trip to Arizona, and kept driving around the country, just the three of us, there's probably a name for that type of thing now…”

This was starting to go an entirely different direction than Finn had anticipated, and his brain was sending horrified signals to his mouth, trying to get him to say something to stem the tide of thoughts his brain could never unthink.  ‘Uh,” Finn interrupted. “I’m thinking about asking Poe to marry me.”

The faraway look in Leia’s eyes vanished in a sort of parental delight and surprise, with no trace of subterfuge at all.  “Oh, Finn, that’s a wonderful idea!  Are you going to do something big?  Do you need help planning?”

_ Oh, great, _ Finn thought sarcastically.

\------------------------------------

As Finn was walking back from the main house to the cottage, he spotted Snap cleaning up winter debris in one of the fields.

Determined, he thought to himself,  _ direct questions are best, _ and walked up to Snap.  “I know Poe is planning to propose to me on New Year’s. Can you just give me a hint at what he’s doing?”

Snap paused, brushing his leather work gloves together to knock off dirt.  “Oh you mean how he’s going to surprise you with horseback riding and camping out at the lake?”

Finn, who could tolerate camping only in the summer months when Oregon had the decency to be a reasonable temperature, and was cautious around horses at best and downright terrified of the thought of getting on the back of one at worst, gasped, and his jaw dropped involuntarily as he stared with wide eyes at Snap.

Snap lasted about 5 seconds before bursting into laughter.  “You should see your face right now.” He winced as Finn punched him not-so-lightly in the arm.  “Dude, I don’t know how you found out, but believe me, you want it to be a surprise.”

\------------------------------------

Finn was still feeling the after effects of his cold,  _ and it’s vacation, dammit _ , he thought to himself as he laid down for a nap. He cuddled under the covers, and felt Buli jump up on his hip, paw a bit, and lay down.  

He felt like he had been out for only five minutes when he felt the bed shift, and Poe’s arms wrapped around his middle.  His breath tickled the back of Finn's neck.  Finn mumbled a hello, still waking up from one of those naps that felt simultaneously like he hadn’t slept at all and had also slept for twenty hours.  

“Hello, fiancé,” Poe whispered.  Finn smiled, and Poe snuggled up closer to him.  

Finn’s eyes popped open in alertness as he felt Poe behind him.  “Happy to see me?”

“I can’t help if you inspire me.  Don’t worry about it, you sound like you could use some more sleep.”

“I don’t know, all of a sudden I’m thinking of a better pick-me-up than a nap.”

Poe chuckled as he pressed a kiss below Finn’s ear, making him shiver. “Well if you’re awake, actually, I have a question.”

“I’m sure the answer is going to be a wholehearted yes,” Finn replied as Poe continued to nuzzle his neck.

“I was hoping you could help me out with explaining some weird things that happened today. I had an interesting day. First I receive a text from Rey, worried she had blown my surprise.  Then, Leia kept giggling and raising her eyebrows around me, like  _ she _ had a secret.”

“Leia did not giggle,” Finn said, fighting a guilty feeling in his stomach.

“Swear to God.  Then, Snap sought me out and told me I must suck at keeping secrets.”

“Nothing from Jess?” Finn was wincing internally.

“Just a text that literally only said ‘Grats.’” 

“Well she’s never been wordy.”

“So, Finn?” 

“Okay, I tried to get some details about your proposal, okay?” Finn  _ knew _ he sounded defensive and tried to will the feeling away. “I was just curious.”

“Aw, babe. I'm sorry I brought it up, I was just teasing. I thought it was hilarious.” Poe ran his hands over Finn’s body, and Finn felt soothed.

“Well, in the end, Snap was right, I want to be surprised.”

“I hope the experience actually lives up to the hype.” Poe sounded worried, and Finn turned to face him, hoping to do some of his own soothing now. His hands swept down Poe’s spine and it was Poe’s turn to shiver. 

“It'll be perfect, because the first one was already perfect.” He felt that Poe was still tense.Finn knew exactly how to make him feel better.   “I guess you've been doing all of this secret planning recently, maybe you need to have someone else take control.” It was Poe’s deepest, most secret desire, they had both discovered long ago. A strong man who had had to be in tight control of his emotions most of his life, either as the son of immigrants, or the military recruit, or the competent farm manager.  As they had explored each other, they had uncovered Poe’s love of being manhandled, dominated. Finn had also discovered that it was no hardship to give Poe what he needed.

“Yes,  _ please _ , Finn,” Poe said with a sigh of contentment.

Finn grabbed Poe's wrists and rolled, straddling the farmer and pinning his arms over his head.

\------------------------------------

Anticipation was riding high through Finn’s thoughts, and he knew Poe could tell by the way the man kept grinning at his nervous movements.  So far, Finn and Poe has sat through a glorious meal and dessert with no ‘surprise’ proposal. Poe seemed to be enjoying watching Finn squirm a little too much.

They climbed into Poe’s pickup, and Finn asked anxiously, “Where are we headed to now?”

“Oh, home,” Poe replied, and laughed when Finn’s eyes bulged. Finn kept his mouth shut.  _ You want to be surprised. You want to be surprised, _ he chanted to himself.

Back at the farm, Poe stopped Finn in front of the cottage. “Wait here,” he said with a smile, and Finn felt his pulse pick up.  _ Finally! _

Poe knelt, picking up two cords and plugging them together. Finn gasped as a path of little white twinkling Christmas lights lit up. 

“Go for a walk with me?” Poe held out his gloved hand.

Despite the fact that it seemed cold enough to snow, Finn grabbed Poe’s hand in his enthusiastically. They meandered down the path, Poe slowing Finn’s excited steps. They reached the end of the light path, an empty field. Finn looked at Poe expectantly.

“A week ago you told me about your list of why you love me. I thought maybe I should return the favor.” Poe swept Finn up in an embrace, keeping him warm. “I love that you know the darkest parts of me, and stayed. I love that you're brave, but not aggressive. I love your commitment even in your youth, and I love that you don't let me second guess you because you're young. I love that I don't have to put on a front with you, that you call me on my bullshit.  You were the first one and only one that sees past Poe Dameron to me.”

Tears were welling in Finn’s eyes, he couldn't help it.

Poe reached over to a fence and flicked a switch. The dark field erupted in light. “We're not technically on Organa’s Organics land. I bought this about five years ago, when prices were low, telling myself I would do something with it eventually.” Poe got down on a knee, still holding Finn’s hand. “Finn, will you marry me, and build a home here with me?” Poe looked unsure of himself for the first time. “I, uh, I didn't get you a ring. I want to, but I thought you should help make that decision. And if you don't want to live here, that's okay, too. I can adjust to wherever-”

Finn fell to his knees and cut off Poe’s rambles with a kiss. He pulled back and cupped Poe’s face in his hands. “Perfect. It was perfect. I'll repeat myself... _ absolutely yes. _ ” He leaned in again, running his lips over Poe’s, perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write smut before but it's just not my thing. Luckily there are some brilliant smut writers on this site, so if you're feeling blue-balled by me, go check them out. :)


End file.
